Important Date
by Jessi Violet - botdf kitty
Summary: Its Akihiko and Misaki's anniversary and once the twins are asleep, they have some alone time. Misaki's perspective. One-shot. Rated M. First Junjou Romantica fan fiction, please review! Thanks!  -


**Important Date**

**This is just a short one-shot that I wanted to write about Misaki and Usagi. I've been reading Junjou Romantica fan fiction for the past... week? So I finally decided to write a short and sweet one-shot to see how I am with Junjou Romantica, this being my first fan fiction for it. Hopefully this goes well! Oh, by the way Misaki is totally OOC in this, sorry. I like it better this way! XD**

**I do not own Junjou Romantica... :'(**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

I woke up later than usual because the sun was up. I was normally up before sunrise and before Akihiko was awake. Oh no, what time is it? I look up at the alarm clock by our bed. 11 o'clock. What the hell! Why did I sleep so late? And why did Akihiko let me sleep late?

I hopped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I took a shower and walked back into the bedroom in just a towel. I went through my drawrs to find some clothing to wear for the day. After I found a pair of jeans and a shirt to wear I got dressed and paused as I was about to open the door. I looked at the calender we kept by the door and my eyes grew huge. _Crap! _How could I forget what today is? Oh no, thats why Akihiko let me sleep. Its our anniversary!

I open the door and walk downstair. Before I find Akihiko I hear Akira and Anika fighting over something. As I come into their view, they stop fighting right away. "Good morning, Daddy!" they said together. The twins were exactly alike other than being different genders, Akira being the girl and Anika being the boy. Akihiko and I had adopted them 3 years ago, the year after our wedding. We had known the mother and she agreed to our adopting them before they were evenn born. So we have had them since their birth like most parents.

"Good morning, you two," I smiled at them, "Do you know where you father is?" I asked.

Akira nodded her head, "He's in his office."

"Thank you," I said and kissed her on the forehead.

I walked back upstairs to Akihiko's office. I opened the door silently and he didn't even notice. I tip-toed over behind him very quietly. When I was right behind him, I hugged him suddenly. "Happy anniversary, Akihiko," I said in a seductive voice.

He smiled and turned around funny toward me. "Happy anniversary, my love." He pulled me into his lap. "I hope you slept well," he said as his hand krept from my knee to my upper theigh.

"I did. You didn't have to let me sleep this late. I won't be able to do any house work now." I smiled at him.

"That was the point." He leaned in to kiss me but just then the children burst into the room and he pulled away.

"Daddy, we're hungry," Anika said.

"Can you make lunch now?" Akira asked me.

I stood up and sighed. "Yes, I'm coming now. Akihiko, do you want lunch now or when your finished?" I asked as the children ran out laughing.

"I'll have mine now," he said with a smile as he smacked my butt.

"Not now, babe. Later, I promise."I looked him in the eye and saw disapointment. I leaned down and kissed him. During their nap time. Now, what do you want for _actual_ lunch?"

"I'll have what ever Misaki makes." I thought I was going to melt when he looked at me with those undescribably sexy eyes.

"O-okay," AH! I lost all my composure...

I went down stairs and made everyone's lunch. I called Akihiko down and we all sat and ate. The whole meal, Akihiko was staring at me with eyes saying _'If the kids weren't here, I would take you right now!'_ I blushed everytime our eyes met because I knew once the kids were alsleep, it would be our_ alone_ time.

Once lunch was over I cleaned up the kitchen while Akihiko played with the kids. It was so cute how he was with our children and I had to wonder, was it because he was like a child himself? Sometimes it seemed like I was raising three children instead of two...

"Alright," I said when I was finished, "time for you two's nap. Lets go!"

"But, Daddy-"

"You heard your Daddy. Lets go!" Akihiko said as he picked the twins up and headed upstairs as I followed. When we go to their room, Akihiko set them on their beds. "Okay, come one. Under the covers." He tucked Anika in while I tucked Akira in.

"Have a good nap, sweetheart," I whispered to her. I kissed her on the head and stood up to walk over to Anika. "Have a good nap, Anika," I whispered to him. I kissed him on the head and I walked to the door as Akihiko finished putting Akira down.

We walked out and I closed the door. I turned to Akihiko and smiled. "Okay, now we can-" I was suddenly cut off by Akihiko's lips crashing into mine. I was about to moan but reluctantly pushed Akihiko away. "Wait till we get to our room first. Do you want them to hear?" I whisper-screamed. But then I seductively smiled and grabbed him by his tie to our bedroom. Once we were there I pushed him onto the bed and closed the door before locking it.

"Pushy today, aren't we?" I heard him ask behind me.

I turned around and smirked at him. "Shut. Up." I started to unbutton my shirt and slowly walk toward him. "I am so glad the kids room is across the house because right now I want you so bad!" I jumped onto the bed, landing ontop of him.

Akihiko smirked up at me. "I love it when you're like this." He leaned up and kissed me. I kissed back agressively and started to unbutton his skirt, his tie long gone. Soon we were both naked and already close to our destination.

"I-_ah!_- love you..." I moaned from my position under him.

"I love you too, Misaki..." he answered back.

"Aki... Akihiko... I-I'm-"

"Its okay, Misaki," Akihiko understood and sped up.

"Ah... Uhn... Uhn... Aki... AKIHIKO!" I screamed as I came. Seconds later Akihiko came, moaning my name as well.

Akihiko collapsed beside me. "I'm getting old..."

I looked at him confused. "Thats what you say after we make love?"

He looked at me. "I am. You're still yound and sexy. I'm not even able to last as long as I used to..."

I blushed but then snapped out of it. "Akihiko, don't say that. You're not old, you're still sexy, and sex between us just keeps getting better each time. So don't say such things, especially not after _that_!" I was almost yelling.

"Misaki..." he was shocked at my sudden scolding. He smiled, "I'm sorry. I won't say anything like that again."

I smiled and hugged him, burying my face in his chest. "I love you so much, Usami Akihiko."

"I love you more, Usami Misaki," he said as he laughed.

"I beg to differ!" I pulled away and looked him in the eye with the corner of my mouth pulled up into a smirk.

He put his hands up in defeat. "Okay. Fine, you love me more. Happy?"

I put my face back into his chest and smiled. "Damn straight!"

"You know, I remember a time when you didn't love me and fought me everytime we had sex. You always said I was molesting you and called my '_Baka-Usagi_' and '_Hentai-Usagi_' al the time."

"I always loved you. Even then." I pulled away to look at his face. "I fought you because I was afraid to admit my feelings toward you and same reason goes for calling you mean things. I'm sorry. I really did always love you." I was telling the truth. It was like the cheesiest case of _love at first sight_.

"Really?"

"Really." He hugged me closer. I looked at the clock. It was almost time for the children to get up. "Akihiko, I need to take a shower before the kids get up. Care to join me?" I asked, _as if I didn't already know_!

"Of course!"

_Fin!_

**So I hope you enjoyed my first Junjou Romantica fan fiction! I know it probably wasn't very good... I apologize if you didn't quite enjoy it... Anyway, please review so I know what to improve on! Thanks everyone! ^-^**


End file.
